The Two Sides of Death
by D.Minx
Summary: When nobody volunteers to help Professor VonDrake test out his latest invention Thanatos offers just to keep 'this show on the road'.. However, when it (predictably) backfires Thanatos must work up the courage to confront the 'Grim Reaping' side of his personality in order to pull himself together again... A two-shot which takes place after PVDeTCT **only a minor spoiler** Enjoy Xx
1. Part One: How Death Split in Two

_This two-shot fic is written purely for fun and exists alongside HoTT__ and PVDeTCT and apart from the characters taken from my Hades&Seph Saga has nothing else to do with those fics and it's timeline… just like the House of Mouse had very little to do with the timelines and canon of the film characters who appear in the series. For disclaimers sake I don't own Disney or House of Mouse (cause if I did there would be more episodes with better jokes in it).. Anyway, on with the story, R&R, but mostly.. enjoy… X_

* * *

_**The Two Sides of Death**_

* * *

_Dedicated to all Thanatos' biggest fans… cause this pyroboy's fan club seems to be growing :O xx_

* * *

_**Part One: How Death's Personality Split**_

The House of Mouse clapped and cheered enthusiastically as the cartoon that had been playing on the big screen vanished into a dot and Mickey Mouse reappeared on the stage.

'Wowie folks wasn't that a great cartoon? And we got another one coming right up, but first I'd like to welcome Professor VonDrake, who wants to introduce his, latest invention..'

Immediately the crowd went into a succession of deep groaning which caused the mouse to raise his hand and try to subdue the 'booing' issuing from the crowd.

'Alright, alright..' Mickey sounded in a slightly sympathetic tone, understanding the audience's reservation. '-I know you guys have some reservations after the 'incident' with the Professor's Time-Contraption-Thingy which involved some of our kids.' The mouse paused as his eyes glanced over to his daughter Molly who was stood beside her mother. Minnie had her back to the stage and was talking into her headset as she was getting everything ready for the next part of the show, her white-gloved fingers clutching her clipboard as she did this. Eight-year old Molly beamed at her father and motioned him to continue. Mickey then turned back to the crowd and smiled in a sunny manner that matched his daughter.

'But they returned to us safe and sound and the Professor has since dismantled the machine so we mustn't hold that against him, must we?' The mouse added looking imploringly at the crowd. Immediately the audience hummed and hawed in thought. Many of the animals and other nice toons shook their heads. Aladdin and Jasmine shared a glance, as did Hercules and Meg but the two couples smiled at each other then glanced at their two boys. Hyllos smiled a little uneasy by his parents smiling at him while Sinbad scowled at his.

'Why are you smiling at me?' He asked looking slightly weirded out and annoyed by them. Both Aladdin and Jasmine only laughed lightly at this which made the teenage Arabian prince scowl harder.

In the back of the theatre was another story entirely.

'Fat chance..' Jafar glared deeply at the mouse, there was no way in Allah he was ever going to forgive that inept duck for losing his son in time. His dark eyes narrowed as he saw Mickey's pleading grin. As far as he was concerned if it hadn't been for the Petra Loa none of their children would ever have got back safe… of course it had completely escaped his mind that it had been his own son that had created the barrier from prohibiting the adults from interfering.

'You say something father?' Alcezar asked in a distracted polite tone. His navy eyes solely focused on the book of sorcery he'd been reading.

'Nothing of importance Alcezar.' The vizier replied his eyes still narrowed.

'That's what I assumed.' The son of Jafar responded with a flick of his black fringe. This made Jafar's eyes widen in shock.

'He didn't even bring our kids back!' Squawked Maleficent in outrage and many villains around her made noises of agreement. 'The Petra Loa did!'

'Actually mother, it was Thanatos-' Savannah began but the horned witch/fairy glared at her daughter.

'Hold your tongue.' Maleficent snapped at her daughter. 'Ever since you returned from your little trip through time you've been overly opinionated, clearly it was far too stimulating.' The fairy concluded with a sniff of disaproval.

'_Urgh_..' Savannah groaned in irritation at her mother. 'Sorry I spoke..' She uttered mockingly.

'That's better my pet..' Maleficent replied lightly and Savannah slapped her face, clearly sarcasm was wasted on her mother.

Mickey shrugged airily at the divide of opinions in the audience.

'Ah-hah! Oh well, can't please everybody..' He spoke lightly then threw out an arm. '-without further ado, I give you… _Professor Ludwig VonDrake!_' The Austrian duck came out to a mixture of cheering and booing.

'Ah stop vith die booing you grouchy villains.. Nobody cares vhat you think.' Professor Ludwig sounded waving off the 'booing' which was coming from most of the villains in their section. A ripple of laughter came from the nice toons which made many villains glare back threateningly at them…

* * *

'I care what they think..' Hades sounded sulkily, folding his arms.

'Of course you do dad, most of them are your friends..' Thanatos replied in a bored voice from his father's right hand side.

'_Friends_..' The fiery god sounded, his flames billowing yellow as his head snapped around to his son. Persephone, wisely, chose to take a sip of her pomtini and just let her pyroboys duke it out. 'I don't have any friends!' Hades said in outrage.

'Sure you don't..' Thanatos sounded in a derisive tone before it quickly turned serious. '-and I'm Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, I just forgot to put my make-up on this morinin'..' He moved his brows mock-suggestively. This caused his blonde mother suddenly snort in amusement and began giggling into her pomtini. Hades on the other hand didn't look impressed.

'Well _Iris_..' The blue-flamed god responded making Persephone snicker again. He barely flashed his wife a disapproving glare before continuing. '-it may interest you to know _real_ villains don't have friends.'

'So what's Jafar?' The golden-flamed teen sounded intrigued. 'Is he your Ganymede?'

'Is he my 'what'?' Hades actually blinked confused, genuinely not having a clue what his son was talking about.

'He better not be!' Persephone glared from her husband's other side. 'That's taking 'bromance' to a whole new level..'

'You said it mom..' Thanatos shivered causing his flames to ripple. Hades blinked confused by his family and flared in annoyance.

'What are you _people_ on about? Who in Tartarus is 'Ganymede'?'

'Zeus' latest lover..' Thanatos sounded offhandedly.

'So what else is new..' Hades' flames returned blue and he slumped back in his seat frowning, his family were making a big deal of nothing. '-Zeus got it on with another chick, big deal..' The fiery god rolled his eyes and necked his nectar on the rocks. Thanatos raised his brows in amazement at his father then kinked a brow at his mother in an 'is he for real' manner. Persephone sighed heavily then immediately placed a hand on her husband's and moved in closer to him.

'Sweetie, Ganymede is a guy's name..' The goddess broke this to her husband as gently as she could and immediately his yellow eyes snapped to her, wide with incredulity. For a spilt second he searched her eyes for truth and when he saw it staring back at him the god coughed up his nectar in shock.

'_Aww_… _Zeus!_' Hades declared in revulsion. 'I'm never lookin' at that guy in the same way again..'

'So your not gonna look at him with absolute disgust again?' Thanatos quipped with a boyish smirk. Hades glared at his son as his flames flickered orange.

'Your bitin' for a smitin' mister..' Hades' eyes flashed dangerously to his first-born son.

'And _what_ does that even mean?' Thanatos sounded perplexed causing Persephone to scowl and roll her green eyes. Thanatos just had to push his luck.

'It means: _Can it, brat!_' The fiery god snarled angrily before turning his eyes back to the old duck scientist on stage.

* * *

…While the immortal Underworld family had been conversing between themselves Professor Ludwig VonDrake had been waffling on stage about some ray-type gun he was holding in his left hand.

'-und so, vhen I push dis little button here den point it directly at die mind of somebody it vill alter der perception of good und bad.' He then turned the gun on the audience and it scanned them as he continued. 'For example: Good vill become bad und bad vill become good. Heroes vill behave like villains und villains vill behave like heroes.. Simple as dat.' He smiled widely at Mickey Mouse who was looking warily at the mind-altering gun in Professor Ludwig's white-feathered hand.

'Uh, gee.. That's swell but can the process be reversed?' Mickey sounded curiously. It was all very well swapping the mind-set of people but could the process be fixed before complete chaos happened.

'Of course Mickey..' Ludwig sounded airily either not seeing the mouse wipe his brow with relief and sigh or ignoring it completely. '-I vould never dream of altering perception vithout having a vay to reverse it handy… I'm not an idiot.' The old scowled at Mickey and pursed his bill. Mickey chose not to respond to this, nearly everything he had brought in had backfired in someway or another. Either the old duck had Alzheimer's or he conveniently 'forgot' about his past disasters in the club.

'Ha-hah! I never said you were an idiot Professor..' Mickey sounded nervously, not wanting to give away that he sometimes wondered that fact.

'Den stop trying to undermine mien invention.' Ludwig VonDrake scowled at the mouse then turned to the audience. 'How about a demonstration?' He declared brightly.

'Uh… I dunno if that's sucha good idea Professor..' Mickey sounded unsurely.

'Nonsense mien boy it ist perfectly safe..' His attention turned back to the audience who, like Mickey, were looking wary of the invention… none of them keen to swap their morals. 'Nien volunteers?' He asked the crowd before turning his attention to Donald who was standing at the side with Daisy and his daughter Darcy.

'Ahh, nephew! How about you?' The professor asked and immediately beamed at Donald.

'Oh gee, I just remembered something..' Donald quacked offhandedly and ran out of the exit before anyone could stop him. Both Darcy and Daisy exchanged a confused look as he vanished behind the curtain.

'_Urh_.. Forgetful boy, he'd forget his own head if ist vasn't screwed on..' The old duck shook his head with a smirk. 'So..' He turned back to the audience. '-nobody ist brave enough of try mien gizmo?' His eyes scanned the audience once more but they remained silent… at lest they did until…

'Oh for the love of Erebus… _I'll do it!_' The sound of an irritable boyish voice spoke out and immediately everybody's attention was drawn to Thanatos who was getting up from his seat. Both Hades and Persephone's faces looked shocked by his words. 'Anythin' to get this _frickin_' show on the road!' The golden-flamed godling declared impatiently but before he could move towards the stage his arm snagged on something. Turning back Thanatos realised that it was his blue-flamed father that had gripped his sleave, both he and Persephone were frowning concerned.

'Than, ya sure ya wanna let that senile old duck shoot ya with his mind-ray?' Hades' brow kinked upwards inquisitively at his son, he'd learnt long ago that nagging would only ignite his flames so there was no point.

'You don't know what it will do, do you?' Persephone chimed in instantly, her green eyes wide with worry as she searched her son's calm face for any sign that he did.

'Huh? _Nahhh_..' The golden-flamed godling drawled, waving his mother's words off. 'I'm immortal and impartial to the minor conflicts of good and evil, what's the worst that could happen?' He shrugged airily smirking proudly at his ability not to be swayed by the petty squabbles of his peers.

'_Than_..' Hades' golden eyes narrowed even further as his flames rippled yellow over his shoulders in annoyance with his child. '-ya wanna maybe _think_ about this first?' The blue-flamed god sounded in his best stern-father voice.

'You don't know what will happen if you let him shoot you with that thing?' Persephone once again instantly voiced in an anxious-motherly voice. Her green eyes looked scared by the prospect of something going wrong.

'Mom.. Dad.. ya both _seriously_ need to re-_lax, _ok?'Thanatos flashed both his concerned parents a wide leer then wrenched his arm out of his father's grip._ '_Like I said, what's could happen?' He added airily, then the God of Death turned away from them and headed up the aisle towards the old duck.

'_Urrrrh_, 'what could happen'..' Hades drawled in an irritable low voice as he repeated his son's last words. His narrowed eyes remained locked on Thanatos as he swaggered up the aisle with confidence. '-don't come cryin' to us when it backfires on ya short-flames..'

'Heh, you say that every time, yet you always help him out..' Persephone let out a small titter at her husband's griping. Though she was worried about their child she couldn't help smiling at Hades, who worried in a different way.

'Yeh, well..' The fiery god's eyes rolled wearily. '-he's too much like me when I was that age.' He slumped back in his seat.

'I know, that's why you keep bailing him out no matter how much you kvetch.' Persephone smiled sweetly, picking up his tumbler of nectar and passing it to him with a kiss.

'Yeh, yeh..' The god sounded with a sigh. '-I'ma first class schnook..' He then took a swig of his drink.

'No your not, you're a good father..' Persephone sounded in a soothing voice as she rested her head against his shoulder and smiled up at him adding, '-who's concerned about his son's safety.' Hades hummed in a tone that neither agreed nor disagreed with her statement but his fingers curled themselves into her long blonde hair as his large pupils locked onto their son again.

Many toons swivelled in their seats to watch as the thirteen year old godling strutted up towards Ludwig VonDrake with his arms out and a wide smirk stretching his handsome boyish face. Savannah's eyes widened in surprise at the godling. Alcezar Jafar actually stared at his best friend wide-eyed with trepidation while his father sighed heavily in an unimpressed manner. Dr Faciler who had been casually shuffling his tarot cards accidentally sprayed them in a fifty-two pick-up style as he gawped towards the god. The theatre was as silent as the grave… everybody staring at the god in shock walking up to the old scientist..

'Alright old timer..' Thanatos called out confidently. '-hit me with ya best shot!'

* * *

'Are you sure you vant me to do dis?' Ludwig VonDrake asked as he rotated the triggering mechanism which moved into place with a sharp _click _and the gun was armed. He then pointed it directly at Thanatos' flame-covered forehead.

'Yeh, yeh, yeh.. Let's do this while the audience is still living..' Thanatos made a 'come on' gesture towards the old duck impatiently.

'Oh-kay-dokey, vhatever you say..' Ludwig VonDrake replied brightly completely missing the look of horror that crossed Mickey's face.

'Professor, he's justa kid!' The infamous mouse cried out, pushing a hand out to the mind-gun..

'He's die only one who volunteered..' Ludwig scowled at Mickey irritably, pulling the gun out of the mouse's reach.

'_Yeh!-!_' A voice sounded out in the crowd and when everybody turned to see who spoke. Gaston was glaring at Mickey. 'Let's shoot the kid so we can keep this show moving!' Mickey blinked in shock at Gaston, as did several other nice toons around him.

'_Finally!_' Thanatos declared in a loud obnoxious voice. '_Somebody agrees with me!_'

'Nobody agrees like Gaston..' The huntsman sounded with pride.

'_Shut it!_' Thanatos snapped, his flames flaring angrily orange.

'I'll be good..' Gaston responded meekly to the God of Death and ducked back down in his seat. Thanatos' flames calmed as he turned back towards Ludwig with a satisfied smirk.

'Vell Mickey?' The old professor addressed the infamous mouse.

'_Urrh_, fiiine.. shoot him but don't expect me to help you if this backfires..' Mickey scowled as he threw his arms up in exasperation and marched off the stage irritably. He joined Minnie who had ditched her headset and rubbed her husband's arm as he appeared. Molly flashed her father a glance but her eyes turned quickly back towards Ludwig VonDrake.

'You vorry too much mien freund, nothing vill go wrong..' The old scientist replied waving the mouse off and turning the mind-gun back onto the godling standing in front of the stage. 'Alright, you still vant me to shoot you, yah?' The old duck asked the golden-flamed teen.

'Well _duh_.. You think I'm standin' here waitin' for ya to drop _dead?_' Thanatos responded sarcastically while kinking a brow at the elderly duck, privately thinking that with his age and track record he wouldn't have to wait long anyway.

'Der's _nohh_ need to be giving me die business mien kinder.' Ludwig scowled at the young godling. 'Dats die problem vith youth dese days, always gotta answer for everything..' He checked over his mind-gun once more in a final check.

'Hah, he's got your number kid..' Hades snickered in amusement at this and Persephone smiled fondly out towards her son.

'Quite frankly, I blame his father.' Professor VonDrake added concussively, sounding like a physiatrist making a prognosis. A ripple of laughter ran around the audience, the first time both villains and heroes laugh at the same moment. Hades glared at the duck infuriated by this remark as Ludwig smirked knowingly at him through his half-moon spectacles. Persephone, who had been sipping a pomtini, spat up her drink and laughed out loud with the crowd.

'Heh-heh, he's got your number Hades.' Hercules chuckled in amusement causing the blue-flamed god to lance a dangerous scowl in his direction.

'Great, now Jerkules is stealin' my quips..' He sounded petulantly through gritted teeth.

Thanatos only rolled his eyes as the old duck threw back his own smart jibes.

'You gonna shot me or lecture me?' The fiery godling sounded getting impatient. At this point Donald had decided to brave a return to the theatre and the duck slapped his face.

'Uh-oh, now he's gone an' done it..' The infamous duck retorted, he knew exactly how his uncle would respond.

Back on stage Ludwig frowned slightly at the godling's cheek before he silently aimed the mind-gun at him, without any pause he fired the mechanism in his hand.. There was no sound and a bright light shot straight at Thanatos.

The godling yelled out in shock as a strange, and unforeseen, feeling overcame him. Immediately his golden-flames billowed upwards as he clutched his aching cranium, like his brain was trying to leave his skull. As his flames burned brighter his skin burnt off and the godling dropped to his knees. The light from the mind-gun died at the point but the godling still continued to cry out in agony as his mind struggled with what was happening to it.

As Thanatos' wails filled theatre all the toons witnessing this could do was stare. Suddenly smoke began surrounding the burning skeletal godling and as his cries of pain died the smoky darkness engulfed him and billowed upwards.

The whole theatre then filled with an evil sounding laughter as the smoke flew down and began to take form. As the figure appeared the audience took a collective gasp..

Alcezar and Jafar gawped stupidly..

Maleficent and Savannah gazed in amazement..

Aladdin, Jasmine, Meg, Hercules and their children stared in both shock and dread..

Hades and Persephone looked on in worry, clutching each other's fingers for support..

Mickey, Ludwig and the rest of the House of Mouse staff looked horrified..

* * *

…Out from the smoke a tall, thin skeleton with soulless black sockets and a piercing black aura appeared, gazing ominously around the collection of toons staring fearfully at him.

'_What're ya'll starin' at!_' The skeleton demeaned aggressively in a deep demonic tone, glaring impossibly harder through his bony brow. This made many toons in the audience jump and instantly try, and fail, to look away from the terrifying being in front of them.

'So nothing will go wrong Professor?' Mickey sounded in a derisive tone, his eyebrow kinking with the hint of an amused smirk curling his mouth. He knew this would backfire, just like the rest of the inventions he brought in.

'It vorked, didn't it? His mind-set has been altered has ist not?' Ludwig replied, waving the mind-gun casually as he illustrated his point. 'Now, ve'll just reset his brain before anything too drastic happens..' He aimed the mind-gun towards the skeletal Thanatos but immediately the skeleton whipped around to the old scientist.

'_Reset my mind?_' The grim skeleton declared offended, his black aura flaring dangerously. 'There's _nothing_ to reset old duck, you _can't_ change Death!' The skeleton instantly threw his bony arm forwards and the mind-altering gun flew out of Ludwig VonDrake's arm and smashed against the back wall of the stage.

'_Oohh_.. du ist enie- _Bahhh!_' The Austrian duck growled as he tailed off from his foreign ranting, his fists bawled in fury, but since he was facing a deity who would kill him by touch alone there was no point in being mad.

'Now is it backfiring?' Mickey asked the old duck.

'A minor set-back..' Ludwig scowled back at the smug mouse, not yet ready to admit it was more than that.

'Now that _that's_ dealt with..' The grim skeleton of Thanatos leered evilly around the crowd of toons before rising into the air surrounded by a billow of smoke. '-I feel like painting this town _dead!-!_' He declared brightly and his grin turned more sinister causing some of the fluffy nice toons actually ducked down their table and clutched the tablecloth in fear.

'_I don't think so!-!_' Another, very familiar, boyish voice suddenly declared causing the skeleton's sockets to widen in surprise and he swivelled to this new voice… as did all the other toons. They'd heard the voice but couldn't see where it was coming from.

'_You sir.._' A white boyish-hand appeared from by an empty table right at the front. '-are still bound by the Cosmic Laws set down by Ouranus and Gaia and _witnessed_ by Chronos himself at the dawn of time-' Immediately Thanatos rose upwards, levitating himself upright so he remained ridged, his golden flames burning brightly. '-which means ya _can't_ kill anyone who doesn't appear on the _list_!' At these words the grim skeletal floating in the House of Mouse theatre threw Thanatos a leering evil smirk.

'Well, well, if it isn't my _better_ half..' He sounded, 'better' coming out with more venom than the rest of his words. '-spouting his piffy rules.'

Everyone in the audience blinked both confused and scared by what they were witnessing.

'Oh my god, there's _two of them!_' Savannah exclaimed, loudly proclaiming her shock, recognising Thanatos in both his forms.

'I don't believe it!' Alcezar gasped out.

'Impossible..' Jafar sounded in disbelief. Murmuring of confusion broke out amongst the audience as they stared in shock at the two sides of the same god. Both Hades and Persephone were staring slack-jawed and horrified at their son/sons as the two deities began arguing.

'Rules you have to follow..' The flame-headed Thanatos replied calmly with a smile..

'Rules were made to be _broken!_' The skeletal Thanatos declared angrily, his black aura flaring.

'Not these _ones.._' Thanatos responded insistently, looking almost panicked by his other-half's disregard. 'The consequences of not sticking to these laws could result in-'

'Ah, _shut up!_' The skeletal Thanatos roared furiously, making a swiping movement and causing his other half to fly backwards at incredible speed. The flame-haired Thanatos hurtled backwards and smashed into an empty booth and collapsed in an unconscious heap on the floor.

'_Thanatos!-!_' Persephone screeched out in panic and shot out of her seat towards her fallen son. His skeletal half let out a burst of cruel laughter.

'_What in Tartarus do ya think your doin'?_' This angry voice caused the skeleton to whip around, as well as the rest of the toons, and find Hades glaring furiously at him, all flames blazing. The red-skinned fiery god stormed up the aisle towards him and the skeletal godling merely took a relaxed stance as he waited. 'You are gonna pull yourself together, _right now mister! _Or I swear by the Styx you are gonna be in _serious_ trouble..' Hades pushed his scowl right up into his teenage skeletal son and hissed the last part nastily. Instantly Thanatos' skeletal brow narrowed almost as viciously as his father.

'Sorry Hades, no deal..' The grim skeleton spat out coldly causing Persephone, who had turned at her husband's words, to widen her eyes in shock at the other half of her son. The skeleton continued without noticing. '-you may have _his_-' He jabbed his bony finger towards his unconscious other half. '-loyalty but I'm _not_ your minion you _don_'t control me.' Without another word the skeletal godling vanished out into smoky darkness, still glaring at his father as he left.. Hades felt his blood boil as he fumed silently at his son's indifference towards his words. His eyes turned towards his wife to see a muddle of confusion and upset in her wide green eyes. He could feel himself calm down before he'd even noticed his flames return to blue and his expression softened as he saw his son spread angled and bald on the ground beside Persephone.

'Can you revive him?' Hades sounded, his voice and persona suddenly turning business-like. Persephone nodded quickly. 'Do it-' He said and immediately his wife placed her hands over Thanatos' heart as white light surrounded her palms.

'Still think this is a minor setback?' Mickey asked Ludwig VonDrake but before the duck could respond Hades whipped around to them.

'-and you.' He continued his sentence flawlessly with a scowl to the old scientist. 'What did you do to my son..' The fiery god snarled aggressively.

'I think we'd _all_ like to know the answer to that..' Mickey said seriously, folding his arms over his chest and waited for Professor Ludwig to answer.

'It ist quite simple Mickey..' VonDrake sounded in his best psychiatrists voice. 'Mien mind-altering gun has caused Thanatos' Ich, der Id, to become separated from his Es, der Ego, ist classic Freud. Vhen die beam from mien mind-altering gun connected with your son-' He addressed Hades but the entire club was hanging onto the old duck's every word. '-his personality, vhich ist nether affiliated vith gut nor evil, split into two and since he ist a god it created two existences out of himself.' Mickey blinked looking completely blown away by this while Hades kinked a brow following him but sketchy on the finer details.

'Oh-_kaay_… So my son has a split-personality complex..' The blue-flamed god sounded then shrugged carelessly. '-huh, doesn't take a genius to see that. How do we fix this?' The Lord of the Dead asked Professor VonDrake.

'Ve can't fix this.' Ludwig responded and this caused many murmurs to bubble in the crowd as Hades blinked in surprise. 'Only der Ego, der control,' He pointed towards the unconscious Thanatos that Persephone was pushing life into. '-can fix dis. Der id, his inner desires, ist a subconscious being burning vith all his rage, his desire to cause death, create destruction and break all die boundaries der Ego hast created to control him. Thanatos must confront his other side in order to become whole.'

'Oy vey… I think that's gonna be easier said than done.' Hades groaned, feeling a headache coming on. Suddenly Persephone's voice rang out.

'He's coming to..'

* * *

_Little Notes:_

_Hey peeps, I was inspired by one of my favourite childhood cartoons 'Beetlejuice' which as some fans know, inspired some things in creating both Thanatos and Savannah's relationship. In the particular episode 'Not so Peaceful Pines' when Beetlejuice split into evil and good.. His evil side terrorised the town and with a lot of bad puns and (to be honest) poor story work Beetlejuice was made whole again._

_Thanatos himself already has a split personality, as some of you may have noticed. He acts colder as a skeleton than in his usual flaming form so creating his ID and EGO was fairly easy. And I am using Sigmund' Freud's theory on the mind for this fic as a basis for it.._

_Stay tuned for part two in 2013..._

_~Ditzy x_


	2. Part Two: Pull Yourself Together Death!

**The Two Sides of Death**

_This two-shot fic is written purely for fun and exists alongside H. and PVD. and apart from the characters taken from my Hades&Seph Saga has nothing else to do with those fics and it__'__s timeline__…__ just like the House of Mouse had very little to do with the timelines and canon of the film characters who appear in the series. For disclaimers sake I don__'__t own Disney or House of Mouse (cause if I did there would be more episodes with better jokes in it).. Anyway, on with the story, R&R, but mostly.. enjoy__…__ X_

* * *

_Dedicated to skeletal Thanatos__'__ fans__…__ because let__'__s face it, all of you seem to love this guy! xx_

* * *

**Review Replies:**

**Dark Lord Ereshkigal: Yup! Gotta love evil Thanatos. And yeh, the good side better get his butt in gear and figure out where his grim reaping side vanished off to fast, eh? XP I have no idea who those characters are (if they****'****re anime I****'****m not looking them up I can****'****t stand that stuff!) but I****'****ll take your word for it and take it as a compliment****…**** thanks! Than is actually more based on how I think a teenage Hades would behave if hr had no fear of the consequences to his action, and of course some of my own charm and wit to boot ;) X**

**Nyx27Seth: Hahaha! Why am I not surprised you like his Evil side! Amazingly Thanatos is the easiest character out of all my OC****'****s to split since he becomes emotionally detached when he transforms into his skeletal self XD**

**AngelOfDarkness: Baring in mind hun that Thanatos****'**** entire being has split in half now****…**** so all the nice and good things you know about Than make up the ****'****Ego****'**** and all the bad things make up his ****'****ID****'****. It****'****s actually quite scary to think of what Evil Than will do now he****'****s let loose! And I may write a little thing at the end which may satisfy your curiosity to the other villains, though to be honest I****'****d love to see heroes behaving badly! X**

**Coldblue: Ok, I can****'****t tell you anything more concerning Zeus and Hera, that****'****s up to your imagination, this is rated ****'****T****'**** remember. Glad there****'****s still another Beetlejuice fan out there, he was one of my favourite characters (until I came across Hades!) An interesting idea but sadly no gods will be trying to stop Thanatos (blame the Fates) but will you settle for heroes instead? X**

**Jumpin2013: Always nice to see a new tag pop up! Glad you like the stories hun and no offence but anybody can be braver than Mickey because he****'****s a douche lol XDDD Even Donald****'****s tougher than Mickey! And my ideas aren****'****t dying yet ;) x**

**Negimasamurai: Glad you like it! X**

* * *

**Part Two: Pull Yourself Together, Death!**

Thanatos groaned as he slowly regained consciousness, moving his heavy head slowly before rising into an upright position and raising a hand to touch his aching temple.

'_Urh_, I feel like I was run over by a chariot.. Who smote me?' He asked vaguely, blinking and turning to his mother who was still knelt beside him.

'You smote yourself sweetie..' Persephone sounded gently her green eyes examining her son with worry.

'Oh, that's right, that's right..' He muttered vaguely as his white fingers rubbed his temples.

'Hey kid ya alright, I mean, that was some force you were hit with..' Hades appeared in front of Thanatos and Persephone throwing his son a concerned look.

'I think so..' Thanatos responded unsurely. '-but I do feel a little _schwa_, like there's part of me missing..' The godling sounded as he got to his feet now.

'Of course there's a part of you missing!' Hades flared in annoyance at his son. 'It runnin' amok somewhere out there and we need you to track it down and get it under control!'

'Whatta ya_.. nuts!_' Thanatos cried out in alarm. 'I'm not goin' after him..' The fiery god then began backing away from Hades looking absolutely terrified by the thought of confronting the skeletal being again. '-_he__'__s a psychopath!_' The godling declared in panic, shaking with fear at this.

'I… I don't get this..' Hades blinked confused by his cowering son, he'd never seen Thanatos quiver with fear over anything before so he had no idea how to deal with it. '-is this kid for real?' He turned to his wife now and Persephone threw her son a sympathetic look, her poor baby looked scared to death.

'Sweetie, listen to me..' Persephone swept forward and held her son by the shoulders. 'I know it's hard but you have to do this, at the end of the day that 'psychopath' is you and if you don't confront him you'll never be whole for the rest of eternity. You don't want that, do you?' Thanatos looked at his mother before his eyes swivelled to his father. Hades kinked a brow at his son in a questioning manner.

'I guess not..' He sighed in defeat, caving to his mother's will.

'That's my boy..' Persephone beamed at him and ushered him to back towards their table.

'Whoa Seph… how'd ya get him to turn around?' Hades blinked impressed by his wife's ability to persuade their son to look for his other self.

'Easy. I'm his mother..' She replied simply with a girly smile. Hades frowned at this response… what kind of answer was that? He then shrugged it off and turned his attention to his son.

'Alright Than, here's a question for ya. Since it's you we're lookin' for, where didja go?' The blue-flamed god was keen to track down the disobedient side of his son so he could remind the little whelp who was in really charge. Thanatos stroked his chin thoughtfully as he retook his seat, the Underworld family were trying to ignore the relentless staring they were getting from the other toons now.

'Hmmm… good question..' Thanatos replied thoughtfully. '-it's hard to say for sure.'

'Well what do you desire most?' A boyish voice asked and this cause all three Underworld deities to look around to see Hercules and Aladdin standing in front of their table.

'Oh Tartarus no!' Hades glared at the heroes standing in front of him, his flames flaring yellow. 'What are you yutzes doin' here?'

'We've come to help you out..' Aladdin said seriously.

'Right. And why would ya wanna do that..' Hades drawled unimpressed.

'Because if Thanatos' other half starts some trouble it's a hero's job to stop it.' Hercules sounded impressively which only made Hades roll his eyes.

'Oh please..' He responded dryly. 'I am not workin' with heroes, ma reps hangin' by a thread as it is!' He declared stubbornly, folding his large muscled arms.

'They could be a useful distraction for Thanatos to get close enough to confront his other half.' A sinisterly smooth voice sounded from behind and Hades suddenly found Jafar leaning over the back of the booth.

'_Oh what is this?_' Hades suddenly yelled out angrily, noticing that Maleficent, Savannah and Alcezar Jafar were all standing there too.

'We're here to help pull your son together.' Maleficent replied coolly. 'We're all in agreement that that demonic _terror_ your son unleashed is far too much of a threat to us all.' The green-skinned witch-fairy frowned at Thanatos who actually winced slightly under her icy glare.

'And since this other half of your son stems from his inner desires we figured the best way to find him was for Thanatos to follow his heart..' Jafar added lightly. Hades glowered at all the toons around his table, about to send them all back to their tables when Persephone spoke.

'Y'know… that's not actually a bad idea.'

'What?' Hades' jaw dropped as his wife considered these words. 'Sephy, we really don't need them to-' He found his words cut off as Persephone shushed him then turned to their son.

'Well Than, any ideas..' She smiled sweetly to the golden-flamed teen.

'Well…there was this one thing I've _always_ wanted to do..' Thanatos sounded lightly and everybody around the table moved in with interest.

* * *

On the western-side of ToonTown a long cable-stayed suspension bridge which was painted in blue was situated over a large river. This bridge was important because it connected the traditional 2D side of ToonTown with the more modern CGI section of ToonTown and because toons were adaptable to both sections this meant that they could easily switch from 2D to 3D depending on which side of the town they were on.

High above the bridge a loud evil cackle descended the huge suspension bride as the skeletal form of Thanatos appeared out of smoky darkness, filling the sky with his evil laughter.

'Heh-heh-heh… I always wanted to make a huge _splash!_' He declared brightly before flipping over in a mid-air somersault and pushed his hands out causing his black aura to descend on the bridge. Slowly the heavy-set bolts holding the bridge-cables in place began to turn causing the bridge itself to loosen from it's solid foundations. Skeletal Thanatos threw his head back and laughed evilly as he moved one hand back then forwards causing the bridge to sway dangerously resulting in many toons in cars as well as the cars themselves on the bridge screaming out in fear.

At this moment the group of toons who were all planning on helping Thanatos appeared out of by the bridge ad immediately Hercules and Aladdin glared with their fists balled.

'We have to stop him before he kills all those innocent toons!' Hercules declared with a frown.

'Somethin' tells me you'd have more luck doin' that with this..' The golden-flamed side of Thanatos replied as a massive bolt wrench appeared in his hands, which he immediately passed to Hercules.

'Thanks Thanatos..' Aladdin sounded brightly then turned to Hercules. 'I'll get his attention, you tighten up the bolts.'

'Right..' The red-headed hero sounded agreeably and as Aladdin swept off on his carpet to fly into Thanatos' sight Hercules headed for the bridge foundations.

'Errr… you realise you just helped the heroes, right Than?' Alcezar sounded in disbeleif towards his best friend.

'It's nice to be helpful sometimes..' Thanatos shrugged carelessly.

'Oh my days!' Hades sounded in shock, his flames billowing slightly. 'You are _not_ my son!'

'I am too..' Thanatos rolled his eyes. '-this is just a side of me that's rarely seen..' The golden flamed godling then turned to watch the heroes.

'Their going to fail aren't they?' Savannah asked Thanatos curiously.

'Well, duh.' Thanatos replied pulling a face of mock-scorn. 'Ya can't beat Death babe, how many times have I told ya that.'

'Not as many times as I've told _you_ to stop calling me _babe!_' Savannah hissed back but this only made the teen god grin back.

'There's worse names I could call ya and you know it..' He smirked widely.

'Just you even try it Than and I'll..' Savannah found herself shushed by her own mother who was watching the show along with every other toon that was there.

* * *

…High up above the river Aladdin approached the skeletal Thanatos' sight and called out,

'Hey! Leave them alone..' Immediately the skeletal deity grinned sinisterly at this insolent pest.

'Why? What ya gonna do.. try and stop me?' The demonic voice of Death rang out in mocking jest.

'If I have to!' Aladdin roared back.

Down below Jafar sighed heavily.

'Urh, once a cocky street-rat, always a cocky street-rat..'

'I'd like to see ya try!' Skeletal Thanatos jeered disrespectfully and wrenched the bridge once more causing it to jolt violently.

'Alright, you asked for it..' Aladdin sounded before grabbing the corners of his carpet and jerking it upwards so it swerved and moved quickly, intending to get in close to tempt the godling to attack them then swerve out the way, a standard move that usually worked… However in this case it failed. When they moved in towards him skeletal Thanatos, being omniscient and able to predict their plan, swirled out in a puff of smoky darkness then instantly reappeared, curled his fist and punched the air in front of him. A huge shadowy fist then extended out the extra distance and knocked Aladdin clean off his carpet. Instantly the Arabian hero fell hurting to the ground unconscious as his carpet gave chase catching him just before he hit the water below and flying him to the safety of the bank where the other toons were stood.

While Aladdin had been trying to distract the godling Hercules had managed to screw one of the bolts back in place, even with his incredible strength this was an arduous task. However he was soon caught off guard as a demonic voice uttered coolly.

'_Ahh_… so that's his little game..' Hercules turned to just in time to witness the skeletal godling grab the bolt wrench off of him then swing it at his head, knocking her demi-god hero clean out with one blow. Skeletal Thanatos then grinned sinisterly down at the unconscious hero before stepping over him casually and walking towards the group of villainous toons who were stood gawping at him. Persephone clutched her husband's arm nervously as Savannah stepped behind her mother Maleficent. The horned witch-fairy held up her green-orbed staff defensively as Jafar mimicked her with his snake staff, his other hand had a tight grip on Alcezar who was holding a vial of Vanishing Out elixir.

The golden-flamed Thanatos was stood slightly in front of the group and gulped nervously as his demonic other half approached still wearing that sinister smirk.

'Well go on..' Jafar prompted him. '-what're you waiting for?' The vizier frowned.

'C'mon Than, go and confront him like Professor VonDrake said you should..' Savannah added, peeking out from her mother's lilac-trimmed black robes.

'But I really hate confrontations babe..' Thanatos sounded anxiously, quivering slightly.

'What?' Savannah responded confused and Alcezar scowled deeply.

'No you don't, you love them..' His best friend added irritably.

'Are you sure your not talkin' about him..' Thanatos gestured to his skeletal self who was now stood opposite him.

'_He is you!_' All the villainous toons declared at once.

'Well, well, if it isn't Mr Goody-Two-Sandals..' Skeletal Thanatos declared mockingly. 'What's the matter with ya? You'd rather send in puny little heroes than face me, would ya?' The Grim Reaper threw his golden-flamed better-half a bony accusing glare.

'No..' Thanatos replied in a soft voice. '-I'm just no good at breakin' the ice..' This caused his skeletal side to laugh raucously at his words.

''No good at breakin' the ice'..' He repeated through his laughter. 'That's funny! I gotta remember that one Flame-Boy, now hold still..' Immediately the skeletal god with the black aura grew three times in size then added in a loud booming voice. '-_so I can repress ya like a good dream.._' He lifted his foot off the ground revealing a car-sized black sandal-sole.

'Oh figs..' The flame-haired Thanatos whimpered before throwing his head back and crying out, '_Mom-mieeee!_'

Immediately Hades slapped his hand over his face and his cheeks flushed a light pink with embarrassment at what he was seeing.

'Oy vey.. Cryin' out for your mommy, how ungodly is that!' He uttered with disbeleif. Persephone used her free hand to fish out her husband's blackberry from inside his chiton-pocket.

'Hold on sweetie, I'll call Professor VonDrake for advice!' She called out to her son while punching in the numbers to the House of Mouse frantically.

'Daisy, it's Persephone, get me Ludwig fast..' The goddess sounded when the female duck answered the phone.

* * *

'He's vhat?' Professor Ludwig sounded while struggling to fight off Daisy who seemed to be trying to anxiously listen to what was happening. 'Oh boy, dat _ist_ serious. Right, ders only von thing for it… _Shock therapy!_' VonDrake threw an arm in the air dramatically he then lowered it slowly as Persephone's anxious voice spoke on the other end of the line.

'Nien mien liebe-shon, du ist only giving him enough of an electric shock to reconjigger his brainvaves, alright?'

Persephone pulled the phone away and turned to Maleficent and Jafar.

'Guys, Ludwig wants you to shock him!' She called out to both sorcerers who nodded curtly at this request.

'_Finally_..' Maleficent drawled with a serene smirk.

'I never thought _anyone_ would ask..' Jafar replied dryly as a snake-like leer curved his lips.

'What?' Hades responded turning to his wife stunned, finally ripping his eyes away from the two halves of his son.

'He says it should 'reconjigger his brainwaves', whatever that means..' Persephone replied to her husband and the Lord of the Dead groaned heavily.

'Well we're gonna have t'do somethin' baby or both of 'em are gonna have to be detained in Tartarus for a stint..' The blue-flamed god replied grimly as skeletal Thanatos prepared to smoosh his good side while flame-haired Thanatos was frozen in fear.

'On three.' Maleficent said to Jafar seriously while both Alcezar and Savannah stared wide-eyed at their best friend in horror.

'One.' Jafar uttered and they both raised their staffs higher.

'Two.' Maleficent spoke and they both took aim.

'Three!' They both cried out simultaneously and immediately electricity shot out of their staffs shooting towards the skeletal side of Thanatos and hitting him directly in the chest.

'_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!.!_' The skeletal god screamed out in shock as the two electric currents from both Jafar and Maleficent's staffs struck their target. Flame-haired Thanatos watched with wide-eyes from his fallen position on the cold tarmac ground of the bridge road, wincing painfully as his skeletal side thrashed widely trying to shake off the current. The golden-flamed deity could feel no physical pain but it was hard to watch himself be electrocuted..

'Ouch, that looks painful, bud..' The god sounded, winking an eye shut as his skeletal-self gave another deafening roar of agonizing irritation.

'_Than_…' Savannah called out. '-only you can fix this! You _have_ to confront him!'

'No way José, babe! You heard him, _he__'__ll pulverise me!_' Thanatos called back before the fiery godling scrambled to his feet then added, 'I only agreed to try and talk to him cause I wanted to help but this guy's a _lost cause!_' The godling scowled at his other half now.

'Thanatos..' Persephone scowled at the nicer half of her son, her voice scandalized by what she'd heard. '-that's a terrible thing to say about yourself!'

'_Yeh! _Nobody in _my_ family is a lost cause..' Hades paused to reflect on this last statement before adding as an afterthought. '-except maybe Zeus. Oy vey, there's just no hope for that guy.' The blue-flamed god shook his head despairingly.

At this point the skeletal half of Thanatos managed to throw off the electric current with another deep roar, this time it was one of satisfaction rather than pain.

'Oh to Tartarus with this..' The flame-quiffed Thanatos sounded then vanished out in a tower of golden flames before anybody could think to stop him.

'_Thanatos!_' Alcezar yelled out in annoyance as his best friend vanished out on them.

'Now where did that imbecile go!' Maleficent snarled out in frustration. She had not given in to her daughter's relentless demands to help out her friend for 'the sake of all evil' just for that spineless little flame to disappear on them.

'_Ahh_… _finally! _The wimpy little God of the Undead takes the hint!' Skeletal Thanatos laughed out loud before saluting the villains below. 'Thanks for rechargin' my thoughts guys, _asta manjanna!_' He waved them all off and the enormous God of Death began heading towards the town centre.

'Hey!' Savannah screeched loudly as she placed her hands on her hips moodily, glaring up at the skeletal god… if this was really Thanatos too then she wasn't afraid of him. 'Just where do you think your going?' The adults and AJ all blinked at her as she spoke with a firm icy tone that could easily match her mother. The sound of her voice made the huge skeletal god swivel back and gaze at her through his massive hollow black eye sockets.

'I got business in town, not that you need to worry your pretty little head about that babearino..' The skeletal godling sounded with a sinisterly twisted leer in her direction.

'_Babearino!_' Savannah squawked out in outrage, offended by this new pet-name while Alcezar Jafar badly repressed his sniggers. This caused the teenage witch/fairy to throw him an icy glare.

'I guess his nicer half was right..' Alcezar smirked with amusement.'-there is worse names he could call you.' Immediately the skeletal godling shrunk in size then threw Savannah a creepy-yet-oddly-suave leering smirk.

'I see ya finally ditched the _dead_ weight..' The skeletal god's bony brow furrowed as his smirk twisted horribly, he was obviously referring to his flaming other half now. Savannah merely scowled back unimpressed and folded her arms across her lilac poncho. 'So how's about you an' I get together.. It'll be a _scream!_' He said this as if this was an enticing offer nobody could refuse, his brows contracting.

'_Urhh_, the only day you and I will _ever_ get together is the day I _die!_' Savannah declared in a haughty voice, turning her head away causing her long ponytail to flick.

'Heh, talk about 'crash and burn'.' Jafar smirked to the other adults in the group and Hades returned the smirk while both Persephone and Maleficent shot him a disapproving look.

'It's a date!' Skeletal Thanatos replied brightly. 'Catcha later, babearino!' The God of Death then shot off in a blur of smoky darkness back into the centre of ToonTown.

'_Stop calling me babearino!_' Savannah shrieked out furiously after him, ugly furious patches of red flushing her cheeks. She then sighed heavily and turned to Alcezar. 'I don't know which one of them irritates me more, Flamed-Thanatos or Skeleton-Thanatos..' Her light yellow eyes rolled with her exasperation.

'Meh, they're both Thanatos Sav, what does it matter..' Alcezar then turned his attention to the two unconscious heroes that were still lying sprawled out, one on Aladdin's magic carpet and the other on the ground. Raising his hand he flicked his wrist causing the unconscious Hercules to pick himself up of the floor and fall on top of unconscious Aladdin on the magic carpet. The carpet seemed to silently strain with the weight of both heroes on it but Alcezar Jafar scowled firmly at it.

'Alright you flying moth-carrier, take these two losers back to the House of Mouse before I unthread you and re-stitch you into a new pair of pantaloons and mail you back to the sultan!' The teenage alchemist-in-training commanded fiercely and immediately Carpet gave Alcezar a salute then shot off up over the buildings towards the House of Mouse.

'I must say son, you really do have a way with magic carpets..' Jafar sounded impressed by his child.

'Eh, all you have to do is remind the rug who's boss, it's not that hard.' Alcezar replied casually, as if this was no big deal.

'But what are we going to do about Thanatos now..' Persephone sounded worried, still clutching her husband's blackberry in her hands. '-if we don't find him soon we'll never get Death under control.' The white-skinned goddess' green eyes gazed out over the skyline of ToonTown hoping that her baby-flames would gain the courage to confront his destructive half soon.

'Well the shock therapy bombed..' Hades' eyes narrowed into a grim scowl. 'Whatta shock.. Let's get back to the quack and see if he has any _better ideas._' The fiery god flared irritably, not liking the idea of either half of his son running loose in the city.

'But what about Thanatos?' Persephone asked him in slight panic. 'We can't just leave him to deal with this alone..' Her green eyes turned to him shining with tears.

'We'll go look for him!' The boyish voice of Alcezar declared brightly as Savannah nodded in agreement.

'Absolutely not!' Maleficent declared instantly, a furious expression crossed her face.

'I forbid it!' Jafar snarled too, looking as outraged by this suggestion as the horned witch/fairy.

'What? Why not..' Savannah replied scowling at her mother now.

'It's too dangerous for you out there my pet.' Maleficent replied in a more calm and serene motherly voice, the tone she used when trying to convince people her way was right.

'I'm _not_ going to leave him to suffer.' Savannah frowned stubbornly and this caused Maleficent's eyes to narrow at her child's nerve, she couldn't stand back-chat.

'We're his best friends, if anyone can find Thanatos and convince him to stand up to himself it's us!' Alcezar Jafar declared loudly. 'Why do you think we're here in the first place?'

'You're here-' Jafar scowled at his son.'-because for some _unknown_ reason _boy_, you don't know the meaning of the words: _stay put!_'

'Look dad, I'm going to find Than and there's nothing you can say that's gonna stop me..' Alcezar snarled fiercely and Jafar recognised the stubborn and determined glimmer that shone in Alcezar's navy eyes, he really did remind him of his younger self sometimes. The vizier then narrowed his own dark eyes and studied his child's frown. If he refused to let him go the boy would go anyway, earning himself a demerit for disobeying an order but if he let his son go then he may as well be giving himself the demerit for being a bad father. He had to be smart about this.. After a moment of twisting his goatee in a musing manner Jafar smirked at his child.

'A stubborn little urchin now, aren't we boy?' The vizier sounded slyly. 'You are prepared to accept the consequences of your actions should you go ahead with this threat of yours.' Jafar's eyes narrowed horribly at his own words.

'With Allah as my witness father.' Alcezar sounded firmly, not stepping down from his position.

'Good..' Jafar drawled as his leer widened, his son would find himself regretting this when they got home. Meanwhile, Maleficent seemed to be having less success dealing with her own stubborn child.

'You are _not_ going anywhere!' The horned witch/fairy dropped her kind matronly act now, glaring at her child.

'I am so!' Savannah screeched back.

'_Insolence!_' Maleficent hissed scandalized, her yellow eyes burning with rage. 'Savannah Maleficent LeFey I did not waste thirteen years raising you so you could regale me with impudence!' The witch/fairy looked as if she were seconds away from releasing her dragon.

'I'm going mother..' Savannah breathed heavily, getting herself worked up by her mother's harsh words. '-and there's nothing you can say or do that will change my mind..' Savannah folded her arms stubbornly and huffed. Maleficent glared impossibly harder, successfully repressing the beast inside her which was vying for release and retribution on it's stubborn little nestling.

'Very well..' Maleficent breathed heavily. '-then you leave me no choice.' The witch then swivelled around to the vizier who seemed to have reached an uneasy truce with his own child. 'Jafar!'

'Yes my dear..' The vizier turned lazily to see Maleficent looking rather irritated and he realised quickly she too had been arguing with her child about the same silly endeavour.

'If these two insolent little brats are that insistent on tracking down Hades' flame-retardant-beast-' Persephone scowled at the witch/fairy's description of her only son. '-then I want you to accompany them!'

'Excuse me?' Jafar blinked in shock at these words while Alcezar stifled a smirk of amusement. Hades and Persephone too looked bemused by this as well.

'Well dad, looks like I'm not getting my demerits after all..' Jafar's son sounded lightly with a shrug.

'Oh don't be so sure boy, I can still punish you for your insolence!' The vizier threw his son a malicious leer.

'You heard me.' Maleficent snapped rudely in response to Jafar's words to her. 'They're not going anywhere without adult supervision and since you care more for the little flame-haired whelp than I do your going with them.' Savannah couldn't help but flash a smile at her mother. This might only be a small victory but it was a victory none-the-less. Maleficent turned to her child and frowned deeply. 'Wipe that look off your face Savannah, your disobedience will not go unpunished..' She then lent in as her daughter flashed a worried look. '-I'll deal with you as soon as we get home my pet.' These last words were said with cool tone with a slightly cruel edge.

A sharp whistle came over the two parents and their children before Jafar could respond to Maleficent's bossiness. All four of them turned to find Hades looking irritated while Persephone too was looking less than impressed.

'I'm _sorry_.. I _hate_ to interrupt this fantastic display of parentin' rebellious teens..' The blue-flamed god flared an irritable yellow now. '-but need I _remind_ you people that _my_ son is the most pressin_'_ _issue_ now.. So Mal, if your comin' with us get your keaster in _gear_ and quit _wastin__'__ time!_' Hades snarled impatiently, he felt like he and his wife had been standing by the river for eternity and the Fates only knew what the duel personalities of their son were up to now.

Maleficent gave a haughty sniff, not liking to admit she hated being bossed around but threw her daughter one last scowl and headed over to the Rulers of the Underworld.

'That's better, now let's find out what the Professor thinks our next move should be..' Hades smirked.

'Good luck finding Thanatos..' Persephone called out to the others, now they were doing something about her baby her frown disappeared. Hades and Persephone then left together in a curl of smoke and Maleficent vanished out into green and black flames…

* * *

…The moment her mother had gone Savannah instantly relaxed, she was always so tense in front of her and no matter how much she tried to convince herself she wasn't scared she really was. Maleficent frightened her more than anybody else in the cosmos, even Chernabog. She was actually dreading what punishment her mother would devise later but whatever it was would not make her fell half as guilty as she would fell about abandoning Thanatos in his hour of need. He might annoy her with his smarmy one-liners and irritating pet-names but at the end of the day he was her friend and she loved him in a strangely platonic way..

'Alright, the sooner we find Thanatos and the sooner he can pull himself together the better..' Jafar's voice washed over Savannah bringing her back to reality and she turned around to face the Arabian father and son. 'So, either of you two know where to look?'

'Well there's his usual haunts. The cemetery, the undertaker's, the Haunted Mansion, the Laboratory of Mad Scientists, Bones 'N' Groans which is a club for creeps run by Jack Skellington on third..' Alcezar began listing some of Thanatos' favourite places to hang out in ToonTown but was suddenly cut off.

'Something tells me he's not going to be in any of those places..' Savannah spoke over Alcezar making the son of the vizier blink at his friend.

'The Laboratory of Mad Scientists?' Jafar kinked a brow confused by this particular place, clearly unable to understand why the God of Death would want to hang out with a bunch of unhinged and deranged scientists who were more nuts than the entire Alice and Wonderland cast put together..

'Uh, yeh… apparently one of them figured out how to reanimate dead bodies and now Than wants to kill the guy who discovered it and destroy his research..' Alcezar replied calmly, as if this was not really an issue.

'Ah, fair enough..' Jafar nodded thinking this was a wise move. Alcezar quickly turned back to the witch/fairy in front of him.

'Why not..' The son of Jafar raised his brows with intrigue.

'Well, he's not acting like himself, that much is obvious..' Savannah replied, pacing as she talked. 'He won't go anywhere where he thinks his skeletal half will be so we can rule out anywhere that Death would hang out. He has no confidence, not an evil bone in his body and is probably depressed..' She reeled off matter-of-factly then instantly a light went off in both hers and Alcezar's heads at the same time.

'_The Grove of Sorrows!_' They both declared brightly, grinning widely at each other knowing it was the only place he could possibly be.

…A few minutes later Alcezar, his father Jafar and Savannah all appeared out of a large cloud of red smoke, the witch/fairy coughed and spluttered waving the putrid smoke away. For a long moment they gazed around the greying deadened trees and the colourless bushes of this gloomy forest. The sound of dejected and depressed crying was the only sound that filled the air.

'How depressing..' Jafar drawled out lazily as he kept his eyes in a dull and narrowed position. '-hard to believe that Melinoe _actually_ likes this place.'

'Who?' Savannah blinked confused, the name not ringing a bell.

'Than's gloomy little sister.' Alcezar replied with a slight smirk.

'Oh… I don't think I've met her, have I?' Savannah said unsurely.

'No. not yet.. But she's nice enough once you get past the morbid sarcasm.' Alcezar added as the three of them moved a little further into the gloomy forest. There was silence for a little while as they continued around the edge of the Grove of Sorrows knowing Thanatos would most likely stay within the outskirts of the forest. Then sure enough, as the three of them turned a natural bend in the forest outline they found the flame-haired godling sat cross-legged on a flat stone bench which had been placed in a tiny clearing. His chin was resting in his palms and his eyes were narrowed and listless with sadness… however unlike the souls further in the forest Thanatos merely sat in contemplative silence.

'There he is..' Alcezar hissed as he was the first to spot the godling.

'C'mon, we better go talk to him..' Savannah said softly, motioning him to follow her lead. The three of them moved into the god's sight, though Thanatos took no notice of them, and both Savannah and Alcezar sat on either side of their friend as Jafar stood in front.

'Than..' Savannah spoke gently to her friend. '-you've gotta snap out of this and pull yourself together.' She expected Thanatos to scowl at her, to give some kind of reaction but instead he just sighed heavily and lowered his hands.

'No.. no, it's hopeless… he's far too strong.' The fiery God of the Undead sounded despondently. 'I may as well just hand over the death-racket to him and go back to my field of zombies..'

'What in Allah are you talking about Thanatos?' Alcezar scowled now. 'He is _you! _Everything he is, is what's meant to be inside of you! I know you can fix this you just have to start believing in yourself again!' The demi-god sorcerer just couldn't believe that this split had sucked all the fight out of his best friend.

'I don't know AJ.. I really don't feel up to the task..' The God of the Undead muttered as uncertainty flashed in his eyes.

'But you've stood up to him before!' Savannah cried out. 'When you guys first separated you laid down the law-'

'_Yeh! _Before he knocked me unconscious babe!' Thanatos scowled fiercely, cutting her off. 'Face it, next to him I'm always gonna be _second-rate!_'

'You'll only be second-rate if that's what you believe you are..' The cool voice of Jafar sounded at this point. '-but do you know what I think?' Thanatos kinked a brow at the vizier who's face curved into a twisted evil smirk. 'I think you're a _coward!_' It was a cruel and childish jab at the godling but it gave out the desired reaction.

'I am not a coward!' Thanatos snapped out in offence, his golden quiff billowing at Jafar's words.

'Oh really?' Jafar continued airily. 'Could've fooled me. Sitting down here moping while your skeletal other half is running amok in ToonTown, probably destroying the very fabric of the cosmos your supposed to be protecting..' He paused to throw the godling another patronizing smirk. '-sounds pretty cowardly to me!'

'_Shut up._' Thanatos' flames billowed a second time, this time they tinged with orange at the tips and curled over his shoulders.

'_Why?_' Jafar decided to step it up a notch now. 'You going to make me, oh cowardly one?' Both Alcezar and Savannah were staring in disbeleif at Jafar's gall but once the two of them saw how his words were affecting Thanatos they could see why the vizier was doing it..

'I'm sure we'd all _love_ to see you try..' Jafar drawled out in mocking jest, his grip readying on his snake staff as he could sense the godling's temper near it's peak.

'_Alright, that does it!_' Thanatos declared angrily as his body rippled into flame. '_Nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it!_' With an angry cry the godling leapt forward towards Jafar. The vizier laughed with evil glee at the godling who was finally showing some vigour. Immediately the vizier trapped Thanatos in a spherical barrier.

'_Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!_' The fiery godling screamed out, his skin turning a searing hot orange now in fury as he billowed wrathfully making his circular prison glow like a ball of fire. 'I… hate… _being_… _BOXED IN!.!_' The godling roared furiously as his body heat soared causing Jafar's sphere to shatter and a mushroom cloud of smoke and flames exploded forth.

As the smoke cleared away an orange-skinned furious Thanatos was stood flaring dangerously, glaring at Jafar. Amazingly the vizier was cackling a loud evil flourish with his head thrown back.

'_Yesss_, _yes! _That's the fiery spirit boy!' Jafar declared brightly with a large grin crossing his face. 'Your going to need that to confront your skeletal self!'

'What!' Thanatos suddenly cried out in shock and instantaneously his skin returned white and his flames receded to it's normal fiery golden-quiff.

'Why do you think I aggravated your temper Thanatos?' Jafar suddenly sounded much calmer now as he merely smiled in a friendly fashion at his best friend's son. 'I had to show you there was still some fight in you to make you believe what your friends were saying..'

'So… you didn't mean anything you said?' The fiery godling blinked in disbeleif.

'Of course not, for the love of Allah boy I've been a friend of your father's for _years_..' Jafar sounded with slight exasperation, kids were so gullible sometimes it was unreal.

'That was incredible Mr Jafar..' Savannah exclaimed with a wide smile, looking impressed by the vizier's bravery in facing Thanatos.

'Yeh, how'd you know Than would fall for it..' Alcezar quipped in curiously.

'Oh _please_… He's just like his father..' Jafar rolled his eyes with tedium at the question, his answer sounded as if he were stating the most obvious fact in the cosmos.

'Now come along children we have to find to figure out what the other half of Thanatos meant when he had 'a score to settle.'' Jafar sounded with parent-like authority in his voice.

'A score?' Thanatos sounded confused, he of course had left before hearing this. '_Oh_.. He must've be referring to what VonDrake said about realtering his mind. He must think that the Professor thinks you can change Death's mind, which is completely unfeasible by the way.' The fiery godling smirked widely and his words caused Alcezar, Savannah and Jafar to stare and him in shock.

'But then that means..' Savannah replied in shock.

'-he's gone back to the House of Mouse for Professor VonDrake!' Alcezar finished her sentence for her and Thanatos blinked at them surprised before pulling out Death's list from his robe pocket and scanning it.

'_Hey, he can__'__t do that!_' The fiery godling scowled irritably, his eyes narrowing and flames flaring in annoyance as he read the list. 'It's not the old duck's time!'

'Well your other half obviously doesn't care about the list..' Jafar sounded offhandedly ad this caused Thanatos' flames to rise furiously.

'Well I think it's time I had it out with that guy..' The fiery godling sounded in a dangerously soft voice, his eyes narrowing into slits of ferocity. '-and this time, _it get__'__s personal_.'

* * *

…_Back in the House of Mouse__…_

Professor VonDrake had been listening as Persephone and Hades had explained what happened once Maleficent and Jafar had administered skeletal Thanatos with the shock therapy treatment.

'He said negative things about himself… very interesting, very interesting indeed..' The old duck said vaguely as he stroked the underside of his beak thoughtfully.

'What?' Persephone asked blinking at the duck. 'What does it mean?'

'I'm not sure..' VonDrake furrowed his brow before looking between the blue-flamed god and his wife. '-but tell me, has der been anything in Thanatos' childhood so far dat hast been traumatic, anything dat might have been a blow to his ego?'

'Well…' Hades drawled with an uneasy look towards his wife which she matched. 'There was the 'incident' with Sisyphus..' The blue-flamed god sounded reluctantly and immediately Persephone gripped his upper arm.

'Oh sweetie, you don't think..' She began but bit her lip to stop herself continuing out of fear of the truth.

'Eh, well, I dunno Seph..' Hades looked just as uneasy about this as she did. '-maybe it's affected the kid more than we thought.'

'Ah, so now ve are getting to die root of dis problem. Ok, tell me about dis 'incident' vith Sisyphus.' The old professor sounded, grasping his notepad and scratching a few more notes down.

'It all started when Than was nine..' Hades sighed heavily and began to explain the events around Sisyphus and how Thanatos got mixed up in his arrest. Professor nodded with the occasional 'Ah, I see..' and continued taking notes here and there…

…Once Hades had finished telling Professor VonDrake all the ins and outs of Thanatos' ordeal the old duck nodded with more understanding of the situation.

'Vell guys, I think I have a diagnosis for your son.' He sounded skim-reading his notes and nodding as if agreeing with himself.

'You do?' Persephone sounded gripping her husband for support and he squeezed her hand back.

'Ya.. I believe he is suffering from an acute Borderline Personality Disorder, or Beta-Pi-Delta to du Greeks for short.' Professor VonDrake sounded and jotted a few more things down on his pad.

'Nice, usin' our letters for the abbreviate form, that's a nice touch doc.' Hades drawled approvingly as his wife blinked at the diagnosis.

'But how did he even get this disorder?' The goddess asked confused.

'Hard to say vith dees things mien liebe-shon, it may have been brought on by the sense of abandonment from being trapped for days on end in dat closet or die emotional trauma of the whole experience in general. But vith die diagnosis ve can now understand why your son is so emotionally unstable. His elevated mood-swings, impulsive behaviour, his insecure sense of self und his unstable relationships, dees are all classic BPD symptoms.'

'Does it also explain why his personality split when your mind-bending ray hit him?' Hades asked shrewdly, narrowing his eyes at the duck before him.

'Mien best guess vould be dat mien mind-altering-gun caused his already unstable mind to detach its subconscious thoughts at die time from it's conscious thoughts, creating der 'ego' und der 'id'-'

'Fascinating.' A cool deeply demonic voice cut over the Professor at this point. This new voice doused the group like they'd all been splashed with ice-cold water and the three of them all looked around to find the skeletal form of Thanatos standing there grinning in a sinister fashion towards Ludwig VonDrake. The return of Death itself had caused the entire House of Mouse theatre to gasp in horror. The cartoon that had been rolling was still playing but nobody was watching it now… all eyes were on Thanatos. Even Mickey and the other members of staff were watching cautiously from the side.

'I see your still spouting your crazy theories..' The God of Death sneered.

Persephone edged right up next to her husband, gazing fearfully at the evil side of her son.

'Do something sweetie..' She hissed towards him.

'Oh right, like what?' Hades shot back, narrowing his eyes at his wife. 'I tried orderin' him around last time remember and that didn't work.'

'You're his father..' Persephone whimpered nervously, her eyes widening at him.

'Babe, I know but only Than can fix this mess, remember?' Hades responded suddenly throwing her a sympathetic look as she looked completely torn.

'We can't sit here and do nothing.' Persephone hissed out.

'There's nothin' we can do Sephy, it's up to Than..' The fiery god then glanced around seeing Maleficent standing with Jafar and their kids who had just appeared and were watching apprehensively with the rest of the toons in the club. '-wherever he is.' The god sighed, he knew his wife was only badgering him because she didn't want to appear helpless but unfortunately… they couldn't do a thing to help. Persephone looked at her husband with horror as he looked as powerless as she felt, the goddess didn't say anything more but clutched her husband closely in a comforting embrace.. Where was the other half of their son?

* * *

'Oh no!' Savannah sounded as her eyes widened at the skeletal form of Thanatos who was stalking towards Professor VonDrake, the old duck was staggering away from the god trying to speak to him physiatrist to patient. 'We're to late!'

'Where the devil is Thanatos, you were supposed to bring him back here with you!' Maleficent screeched to them looking furious.

'I don't know, he followed up here..' Alcezar replied nervously, Savannah's mother had an awesome domineering presence about her.

'Perhaps he is waiting for the _opportune_ moment to appear..' Jafar reasoned calmly.

'For all our sakes Jafar, you better be right.' Maleficent frowned at the vizier..

'Mickey..' Minnie sounded looking down to where the skeletal Thanatos was stalking VonDrake. '-is he going to kill him?'

'I don't know Minnie, I hope not..' Mickey replied.

'We can't just leave him to Thanatos' mercy!' Daisy cried as tears threatened her beak.

'We have no choice Daisy..' Donald sounded, his quaking lisp more pronounced as his voice choked with emotion, tears already running down his beak. '-I don't have the power to stop death..' At this point the duck sniffed before grabbing Mickey as the crushing realisation that his uncle was doomed hit him. His best friend instantly hugged him back, a tear falling on his cheek. The infamous mouse was glad that Goofy couldn't see this as he'd taken both Molly and Darcy to the dressing room the moment the God of Death had returned..

* * *

'Now Thanatos..' Professor VonDrake continued to stagger backwards away from the God of Death. '-let's not do anything hasty.' He sounded nervously as he pushed a chair in front of him and continued backing away. Thanatos pushed the chair out of the way and continued forward.

'It's time to die old timer..' The God of Death sounded coolly. '-any last words?'

'_Leave him alone!_' A loud boyish voice declared causing the skeletal god's hollow black eyes to widen in shock before swinging around to find his flame-haired other half standing there glaring at him.

'Thanatos!' Persephone squealed out in delight, clasping her hands together.

'_Where the Tartarus have you been brat!_' Hades yelled out to his son.

'Oh thank Walt..' Daisy exclaimed wiping her tears away ad Donald and the others beamed widely at the arrival of flame-haired Thanatos.

'Oh look, the wimpy God of the Undead is back for more!' The skeletal God of Death smirked, a bony brow kinked upwards as a malicious smirk tweaked his skeletal jaws.

'Leave him be… it's not his time and you know it..' The flame-haired Thanatos responded his golden eyes narrowing with distaste towards his skeletal half.

'Everybody has to die some time, it may as well be now..' The God of Death jeered, his own jaws twisting with annoyance as he wondered where this flame-head developed a backbone.

'He's not on the list!' The flame-haired god snapped.

'I don't care about _your_ _list!_' The skeletal being hissed back, his black aura flaring threateningly now. '_He dies now!_' A bony finger pointed in the direction of VonDrake who, amazingly, did not look so worried now that Thanatos' 'Ego' was here… in fact he seemed to be regarding them with professional interest as the two sides of Thanatos argued.

'Vell ist about time he confronted himself..' The old duck sounded dryly to himself as he surveyed the two sides of Thanatos.

'I'm afraid I can't let you do that..' Flame-haired Thanatos spoke in a cool voice laced with anger towards his skeletal self.

'Oh-hoh! What're ya gonna do Firestarter?' The skeletal form of Death sounded with cruel amusement at his flaming other half's words.

'Whadda ya think Bonebag, get ya back _under control!.!__'_Thanatos' golden flames flared brutally as he declared this.

'_Ya want me, come and get me!_' The skeletal godling sounded menacingly as his black aura flared again, he took a defensive stance waiting for his other half to make the first move.

Immediately the flaming half of Thanatos cried out in fury s he shot forward like a speeding bullet of flames towards his skeletal half. The God of Dead crouched a little then extended his arms further as if he were preparing to catch a football covered in flames. Within a split second the force of impact was upon him and s the skeletal god's swift reflexes made him grip onto his flaming half with the brutal swiftness of a crab the two of them were blasted backwards.

At this point Professor VonDrake was forced to dive out of the way to avoid death by being burnt alive. He tucked and rolled behind the nearest booth before getting quickly to his webbed feet and whipping out his notebook and scribbling again.

'Dis ist fascinating stuff, der patient seems to have a huge amount of pent-up aggression..' He spoke aloud as he wrote his notes.

On the big screen the cartoon had long since finished and now it was flashing with the black and white hissing static, however nobody was paying it any attention as everybody was too busy staring at the explosive floor show taking place between Thanatos and himself. Burning fists and bony fists flew as the two duelling sides of the same deity began to collide with body parts while muffled grunts and explicit cursing in Greek escaped their mouths. The fight itself was moving far too fast for anyone to be able to tell which side of Thanatos was actually doing better. Milliseconds before the pair of them could smash through the wall of the theatre the fiery side of Thanatos gripped his skeletal counterpart and the two of them shot upwards like a ricochet bullet towards the incredibly high ceiling. By the continuous swerving of an ill-controlled flight pattern it became clear to the toons bellow that skeletal Thanatos had his fiery counterpart in a headlock and was trying to snap his neck.

Nobody on the ground said a thing, they were all too dumbfounded by words as these two sides of Thanatos duked it out, clearly he had a _lot_ of aggression and issues to work out with himself.

'What're they trying to do? Kill each other?' Hercules asked vaguely, he was now sporting a black eye and a split lip from skeletal Thanatos' blow earlier and was now sat back with his family after admitting defeat with Aladdin. The Arabian seemed relatively unscathed in comparison to his muscled best friend though he did have a slight concussion, he too was back with his family after admitting defeat.

'This is pointless. Neither of them can win this..' Persephone frowned at her husband as the blue-fiery god watched his son wrestle with himself.

'Yeh, well, the kid's stubborn, the sooner he learns to listen to himself the sooner he'll be whole and the less I have to worry about payin' for damages..' Hades replied grimly as his thoughts turned to how much in repairs he was going to have to pay.

'Why is everything always about saving money with you?' Persephone scowled at her husband now.. They were the richest gods in the cosmos but her husband despised spending money.

'Hey, they don't call me the God of Wealth because of my generosity now do they?' He shot back with a frown, unlike his brothers Hades was very shrewd with his money, in fact he almost bordered on miserly with it.

The two sides of Thanatos began to grapple each other mid-air in some bizarre aerial wrestling match, still cursing at each other as they tried to subdue the other. The fiery god, who was still trying to fight off his deadly other half's headlock, swung his body around and kicked the skeletal god in the head. As his black robe-covered foot made contact with the skull of his other half there was a slight clicking pop and the God of Death's head flew off and fell down to the ground below, bouncing off his parents table then landing on the floor in front of him. At the lose of his head the skeletal god instantly let go of his other half.

'_Hah! _Knocked your block off!' Flaming Thanatos guffawed with narrowed eyes and a smirk. In response to this the headless god clicked his fingers casually then his skull disappeared from the ground in a puff of smoky darkness then reappeared between his shoulders. The God of Death then threw his other half a sinister leer.

'Oh _yeh_, forgot I could do that.. never mind..' The flaming god sounded dully his look switching to distain.

'No more games. This ends now!' Skeletal Thanatos glared furiously.

'Bring it on Skull Boy..' Flame-haired Thanatos responded. The two sides of the same god then flew towards each other and resumed their duel, fists, flames and dark aura flaring furiously once more. The two of them suddenly shot downwards in a blast of smoky darkness which burst into golden flames causing the crowd of toons below to cry out in shock and fear. Immediately Mickey and Donald both grabbed fire extinguishers, intending to put out the flames if they got too close to the crowd. However before they got a chance the two sides of the same god suddenly blasted out through the curtains to the hallway causing them to bust into flame. The two co-owners of the club dowsed the flames as Hades cursed inwardly, the damage bill was getting expensive.

Out in the hallway the two teen halves of Thanatos were still wrestling as they flew recklessly through the House of Mouse hallway, smashing through the glass front doors of the club and startling Max Goof who had been sitting bored at his valet post. As the son of Goofy dived out of the way of broken glass and burning door debris the two gods continued to struggle, flying straight into the condemned building opposite the club.

As Max Goof got unsteadily to his feet, staring with disbeleif at what had just happened a crowd of toons from inside the club lead by Hades, Persephone, VonDrake, Mickey and Donald all crowded around the entrance. As the two sides of Thanatos crashed into the decrepit and seriously unsafe building the force of their blow went off like a small bomb and immediately the huge building's flimsy structure gave way. In a burst of smoke and flames the building crumpled to the ground covering both Thanatos' in it's demolished debris of brick, mortar, slate and wood.

When the smoke cleared everything was quiet and every toon that was staring at the rubble gasped. They all waited with bated breath to see what the two sides of Thanatos would do next..

* * *

…Somewhere deep inside the rubble of the demolished building, in a small pocket of space both sides of Thanatos gasped trying to catch their breaths. They were too evenly matched.. The invincible God of Death verses the indestructible God of the Undead. Nobody could win this fight… they could fight for a millennia but all they would do was tire each other out.

'Maybe… maybe we should start talkin'.' Flame-haired Thanatos gasped breathlessly trying to catch his breath.

'Why?' The skeletal side of him sounded morosely. He had already caught his breath and was now looking glumly at the destroyed concrete floor beneath him. 'It's not like you ever listen to me anyway..' He scowled at his fiery other half though he could not muster the effort to fight any more.

'What are you talkin' about?' The golden-quiffed godling asked, looking confused towards his inner self.

'Ever since we got our purpose you barely have time for me anymore, it's like I'm on _freakin__'_hold all the time! Do you even realise how _frustrating that is?.?_' The skeletal god glared accusingly at his flame-haired outer self.

'Wait? That's why you've been such a jerk to me?' The flame-haired god blinked at his opposite self, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt. 'Sheesh, I'm sorry bud..' Flaming Thanatos added softly when his skeletal self resumed scowling at the floor. '-with my new job and responsibilities I never realised I'd forgotten about havin' a little fun.'

'Yeh? Well it wouldn't kill ya to indulge me once in a while. I mean we are still technically a kid y'know..' The black hollow eyes of his inner self threw an almost pleading look towards his own golden orbs.

'I guess I have been workin' a bit too hard recently..' The fiery godling sighed.

'A bit?' The skeletal godling kinked a bony brow in amusement.

'Ok, a _lot!_' The fiery god flared irritably. 'But I Swear by the Styx not to be sucha pencil pusher and have a little fun once in a while.. Now whadda ya say we go out there and face the world together, huh?' Thanatos asked himself.

'Very well..' His skeletal self replied sighing then with a bony smile twisting his jaws he dissipated into darkness which swirled before seeping into flaming Thanatos' body. The moment this darkness crept back into his body the golden-flamed god felt his missing sense of identity return and he smiled widely to himself. The godling then remembered that there was a whole crowd of people up there wondering about him and smirked widely.

'Well, if I'm gonna start havin' more fun then I may as well start right now..' He sounded with malicious glee and vanished out in a curl of smoky darkness to go greet the crowd that was waiting for his reappearance..

* * *

…The crowd had been staring warily at the demolished building waiting as the suspense of what could happen drove them mad. Then suddenly there was a huge burst of smoky darkness and skeletal Thanatos appeared grinning eerily. His presence made Persephone and Hades' eyes widen in surprise while the rest of the toons around them coward in fear.. Before anybody could say or do anything other than look scared by the thought of what this side of Thanatos would do now flames shot up and over him causing his skin and eyes to reappear. Instantly the golden-quiffed teenage God of Death-in-training was back and grinning widely.

'_Hah! _Made ya flinch..' He sounded joyfully with a wide smirk to the crowd who instantly relaxed.

'Thanatos..' Persephone moved to embrace her son. '-your whole again!' She beamed brightly t him as she pulled away, not wanting to embarrass her child by clinging onto him for too long.

'Way t'do, kid..' Hades sounded vaguely before turning around to Mickey mouse and pulling his chequebook out of nowhere. As the god scribbled out a check to pay for the damages he uttered under his breath frowning, '_Unbelievable_… can't believe what it's costin' me to keep this brat.' He then pushed the cheque into the infamous mouse's hands before turning back to his son and wife then forced a smile at Thanatos. 'Nice to have ya back..'

'It's good to be in one piece again dad.' Thanatos replied to his father's words returning the smile. The godling then blinked before turning to Professor VonDrake and rubbing the back of his head nervously.

'Eh, heh-heh, sorry 'bout tryin' to kill ya Prof… I guess that was just me cryin' for some attention..' Thanatos shrugged vaguely but Professor Ludwig VonDrake waved the apology off.

'I presumed as much..' He replied unconcerned. '-besides, a lot of my patients try to kill me so ist no big deal..'

'I wonder why..' Donald muttered with dry sarcasm before Daisy elbowed him in the chest for his cheek.

'Well, now that everythin' sorted why don't we head home?' Hades asked airily thinking that he'd had enough excitement to do himself a lifetime and was actually looking forward to the tedium of the Underworld.

'Hold on Hades..' Professor VonDrake responded before either Persephone or Thanatos could agree. '-your son has a serious mental illness and I recommend he goes for treatment right away.' The old duck folded his arms tightly and pursed his beak.

'Eh, thanks but no thanks duck..' Hades sounded dismissively and VonDrake blinked confused. Persephone too blinked stunned along with Thanatos and the other toons.

'Excuse me?' The Austrian duck couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'But your son hast a sick mind..' He couldn't understand why Hades was refusing to give his son the treatment he needed.

'Yeh, your right.' Hades smirked widely. 'But he wouldn't be an Underworld god without one..' He then turned to his wife and son who were suddenly smiling widely at him. 'Now whadda ya say we pick up the girls and have a little family fun?' He sounded as his arms wrapped themselves around his family.

'Count me in!' Thanatos declared brightly.

'Whatever you say sweetie..]' Persephone giggled and with that the Underworld family vanished into a puff of smoke leaving everybody else still looking confused.. At least until a chirpy little girl's voice spoke.

'Hey everybody, guess what?' All the toons turned to see Molly Mouse beaming with her best friend Darcy Duck beside her griining too. Goofy meanwhile was looking confused around the huge mess that Thanatos had left behind. 'Darcy fixed the Professor's mind-altering gun!'

'Tah-dah!' Darcy cried out with pride and brought out the newly repaired gun.

'Oh no!' Mickey cried out slapping his face with disbeleif.

'Here we go again..' Donald groaned wearily..

* * *

_Little Notes:_

_Hey peeps__…__ Awww__…__ so skeletal Than wasn__'__t so evil after all!_

_I had so much fun writing this and had to do a lot of research on mental illnesses to get the diagnosis right, whatta ya know! Thanatos has a mental illness__…__ bet that doesn__'__t actually come as a shock. I did try to write a little fight scene between Than and himself because that guy is so emotionally unstable that it was the only way this was gonna go. _

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_~Ditzy x_


End file.
